Lírio
by Loba
Summary: [ONESHOT] Ele a amava e jamais deixaria de amar,mas ela tinha que entender o que sentia...e isso era uma coisa que ele não podia fazer nada a respeito.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, afinal se pertencessem o Sirius ainda estaria vivo...¬¬

**Lírio **

Lily estava na torre de astronomia há mais de uma hora.

Os cabelos avermelhados balançavam ao sabor da leve brisa, mas ela não se preocupou em ajeita-los.

O sol se punha, imponente, no horizonte e trazia mais uma noite...mais uma noite onde, novamente, ela não dormiria.

Os belos olhos verdes já não brilhavam mais; eram melancólicos e escuros.

Ela encostou a cabeça no batente da janela e deixou que as lágrimas fizessem o percurso costumeiro em seu rosto.

As lembranças voltando, como que para atormenta-la.

**-------Flashback----------**

Lily saiu da torre de astronomia depois de mais uma aula com a professora Lunada.

Estava exausta, mas ainda não poderia descansar. Ainda tinha que fazer a supervisão da monitoria junto com Remo.

Suspirando, ela parou em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda:

- Caramelos incha-línguas – Ela murmurou e o quadro abriu-se dando-lhe passagem.

Seus olhos percorreram o salão comunal e parou em Tiago Potter...e Alicia Fillensburg.

Eles estavam sentados diante a lareira e beijavam-se com ardor.

Os cabelos loiros da garota brilhavam intensamente com a luz refletida do fogo, e os braços enlaçavam o pescoço dele, trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca, tentando ignorar a cena.

Iria falar o que? Tiago havia, finalmente, atendido os seus pedidos e passado para outra.

Mas...o que era aquilo que estava sentindo, então?

Seus braços falharam e os livros que carregava foram ao chão.

O barulho fez com que Tiago interrompe-se o beijo e volta-se os olhos para Lilian.

Os olhos se encontraram e reunindo toda a coragem que ainda lhe restava, Lily abaixou-se e recolheu os livros.

Quando levantou novamente, pode ver Alicia subindo os degraus para o dormitório, enquanto ele continuava a observa-la.

Apertando os livros contra si, ela encarou-o com fúria.

- Sabe que aqui não é lugar para isso!

Ele sorriu, os lábios inchados pelo beijo.

- Não conhecia essa regra.

- Você não conhece regra alguma, Potter! – Ela retrucou, largando os livros na mesa mais próxima.

- Está fazendo um drama à toa, Lily!

- Não me chame de Lily! – Ela esbravejou – E se quer mesmo saber: faça o que quiser!

Antes que perdesse o controle, ela rumou para as poltronas e sentou-se com um livro nas mãos.

Ele foi até ela e fechou o livro que ela tentava ler.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Lily? – Ele falou enraivecido – O mundo inteiro tem que girar ao seu redor, e se você não consegue controlar alguma coisa você a oprime. Não pode controlar o que sente por mim, e por isso briga comigo!

- Não fale como se me conhecesse! – Ela sibilou entre dentes, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

- Esperei por você como um louco, Lily, mas esperar por você é como esperar pela chuva em um período de seca.

Tiago viu as lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos esmeraldinos, e teve vontade de secar uma por uma.

Ele a amava e jamais deixaria de ama-la, mas ela tinha que entender o que sentia...e isso era uma coisa que ele não podia fazer nada a respeito.

Com um suspiro, ela rumou para o dormitório.

Lily observou ele subir os degraus, levando consigo suas lembranças...e seu coração.

**-----Fim do Flashback-------**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remo procurou por lily em todo o lugar, mas a garota havia desaparecido sem deixar pista alguma.

Ela andava abatida a mais de um mês, e isso estava deixando-o preocupado com a amiga.

Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Adentrou o Salão Comunal e encontrou Tiago observando a lareira, o semblante normalmente alegre, estava sério.

Aproximou-se e pôs a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Pontas?

O garoto levantou o rosto e sorriu ao ver o amigo.

- Aluado! Algum problema?

Remo suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Na verdade sim. Não vejo Lily a mais de 3 horas e...

- Na torre de astronomia – uma voz falou atrás deles.

Os dois viram Alana Mcallister descer as escadas com os cabelos longos e negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos violeta expressando preocupação.

Alana era a melhor amiga de Lily há mais de cinco anos, e no momento se encontrava sozinha...coisa bem incomum para as duas.

Ela se aproximou de Tiago e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Muito bem – Ela suspirou – Eu sei que prometia a Lily ficar de boca fechada, mas levando em consideração que ela é cabeça-dura demais para admitir isso, eu vou falar.

Tiago arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Mcallister...do que você está falando?

Alana lançou um olhar mortal para ele.

- Há mais de um mês eu vejo Lily andar por este castelo abatida e chorando pelos cantos, e há mais de um mês que eu não o vejo mais importunando ela.

Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Só fiz o que ela me pediu e...

- E você também está sofrendo por causa disso – Ela murmurou chateada – Será que você não percebeu, Tiago? Ela cansou de lutar contra o que sentia, porém agora ela acredita que já seja tarde demais.

Remo assentiu em muda concordância.

- Tarde demais? – Tiago perguntou atônito.

Alana pousou a mão no ombro dele e sorriu.

- Ela não vai te procurar porque acredita que você desistiu dela.

Tiago praguejou baixinho e saiu correndo pela abertura do quadro.

Alana sorriu vitoriosa e encarou Remo.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é mesmo?

Remo riu baixinho e se ajeitou ao lado dela no sofá.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tiago abriu a porta da sala e entrou sem fazer barulho.

Fazia muito tempo que ele não a via, mas mesmo não a vendo ele não parava de pensar nela.

Seus olhos piscaram tentando se acostumar à escuridão.

Percorreu ansioso com os olhos pela sala e a encontrou sentada na beirada da janela.

Os cabelos ruivos normalmente presos em um rabo de cavalo estavam soltos e balançavam com o vento.

Ele não podia ver os olhos dela, mas tinha certeza de que ela estava chorando...seu coração lhe dizia isso.

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela, os dedos formigando na vontade de toca-la.

A quanto tempo que eles não se viam? Não brigavam? A quanto tempo que seu coração não batia tão descompassado?

O cheiro das flores do cabelo dela chegou até seu nariz, atiçando, provocando...instigando.

- Lily? – Tiago sussurrou.

Ela encolheu os ombros e virou-se lentamente o rosto na direção dele.

Avelã e esmeralda. Uma combinação perfeita e tentadora.

Ela cruzou os braços, em uma vã tentativa de proteger-se.

- O que faz aqui, Potter? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

Ele parou por um momento.

Não havia pensado no que dizer a ela quando saira correndo do salão comunal!

Apenas deixara-se levar pelas emoções que o assolavam.

E agora estava ali, de frente para a única garota que o enlouquecera como nenhuma outra conseguiu, a única que o rejeitou...a única que ele amou.

Dizer "eu te amo" não bastaria, ela jamais acreditaria.

Ele passou os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos e sorriu ao vê-la sorrir também.

- Eu já comentei o quanto irritante é essa sua mania? – Ela falou divertida.

Ele alargou o sorriso.

- E eu já te disse o quanto cabeça-dura você é? – Ele disse, colocando as mãos ao lado do corpo dela na janela.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você é um egocêntrico – Ela continuou.

- E você uma nervosinha.

Ela abriu a boca indignada.

- Ora! E você é um maroto!

- Com toda a certeza, meu lírio! – Ele riu quando ela revirou os olhos – Mas eu não sei se já te disse... o quanto incrivelmente linda você é.

Ela arregalou os olhos corando levemente.

- E o quanto me fez sofrer nesse último mês.

Ela baixou os olhos e fitou as próprias mãos.

Tiago sorriu e enlaçou a cintura dela, puxando-a para o chão.

Lily sentiu seu corpo deslizar pelo apoio da janela e cair nos braços dele.

Maldito coração! Por que, em nome de Merlin, ela tinha que ter se apaixonado justamente por ele?

Ela apoiou as mãos no peito dele e pela primeira vez desde que ele começara a elogia-la ela o fitou nos olhos.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente e passou os dedos pela bochecha dela, ajeitando uma mecha ruiva para trás da orelha.

- Eu sei que fui um idiota – Ele falou perto do rosto dela – Mas você também não foi fácil.

As pernas dela vacilaram e ele a aproximou mais de si.

- Você precisava ver, lily, precisava entender tudo o que sentia – Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela – Eu precisava que você entendesse...eu ainda preciso.

Ela sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha, o hálito quente dele no seu pescoço lhe dava uma sensação de calor, saudade...entrega.

Ela virou um pouco o rosto e fitou-o nos olhos.

- Isso não vai dar certo – Ela sussurrou – Nós somos diferentes e...

Mas ela não pode terminar a frase. Ele aproximou-se e colou os lábios aos dela.

Ela sentiu seu corpo todo responder ao simples toque dele.

Seus braços moveram-se e enlaçaram o pescoço dele, como se tivesse vontade própria.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Não importava o quanto impossível fosse aquele sentimento, ele era forte demais para poder ser negado.

Ela entreabriu os lábios quando ele pediu por passagem com a ponta da língua para aprofundar o beijo.

Seus dedos enroscaram-se no cabelo dele, enquanto ele a trazia mais para perto, as línguas procurando-se com ardor.

O beijo foi se transformando, foi tornando-se mais calmo mais apaixonado.

Tiago separou os lábios dos dela em busca de ar.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior em um sinal claro de nervosismo.

Os olhos encontraram-se e ela suspirou.

- Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo – Ela murmurou – Nós somos muito diferentes.

Ele sorriu.

- Qual seria a graça se fossemos iguais? – Ele depositou um beijo nos lábios dela.

Ela afundou o rosto no peito dele.

- Oh, eu odeio você! – Ela falou, dando soquinhos no peito dele.

Ele riu e deitou o rosto nos cabelos dela.

- Eu também te amo, minha flor.

Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu.

- Você é um convencido.

Ele sorriu.

- Sou realista.

Ela revirou os olhos e o trouxe para mais perto.

- Obrigada por me esperar...Tiago.

- Para sempre, meu lírio – Ele murmurou aproximando os lábios novamente.

- Eu te amo – Ela sussurrou antes de beija-lo.

Não importa o tempo que eu tenha que te esperar.

Certas coisas são preciosas demais para se deixar simplesmente passar por sua vida.

E você...você era a minha vida.

Hoje e para todo o sempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bem,bem...mais uma oneshot T/L para vocês! **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Essa fic é dedicada de todo o coração para minha amiga Tânia!**

**AMO-TE MAROTA!**

**Deixem reviews, ok?**

**Bjos.Bjos**

**Loba**


End file.
